fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gong Gong
Gong Gong (ゴング ゴング, Gongu Gongu) more commonly referred to as "G", is a member of the Black Dogs and serves as the only Dragon Slayer within the guild. A silent individual, Gong Gong is a powerful Water Dragon Slayer who fought alongside his brother, a renowned Blood Dragon Slayer. Due to an incident between the two, Gong Gong absorbed his brother's Slayer Magic and is able to access a dual form known as Blood Water Dragon Mode. Though his generation is currently unidentified, Gong Gong was raised and trained by the water dragon, Wetwing, alongside his brother's dragon, Dreadbiter. It is unknown how Gong Gong came to become a member of the Black Dogs, but he was around before Roland joined and one the guild's earlier members. It is known that Gong Gong is not his real name, instead an alias he uses to distance himself from his past. Appearance Gong Gong has a somewhat wild and bushy appearance with light colored skin and a slender frame. His hair is a light grey spiked up with his face framed by a dark grey forehead plate that extends down the sides under his jaw. His eyes are a deep red, a huge contrast to his lighter features. He also has three red marks on his face: one on each cheek and one on his chin. For his attire, Gong Gong favors wearing a dark blue plated armor that covers his chest, back, shoulders and extends downward over his crotch. The armor is lined with large white fur that extends around his collar. Under his armor is black uniform that covers the rest of him with the sleeves tucking into grey plates around the forearms and the pants tucking into grey shin guards. He wears open toe shoes made from a spongy material that gives him an added boost to his agility and blunting some of his fall damage if leaping from great heights. Although metal, Gong Gong is able to freely move in this outfit and isn't restrained in terms of speed and strength. When activating his Blood Water Dragon Mode, Gong Gong undergoes some minor physical alterations. First his hair becomes blood red while the sclera in his eyes turn black with a more vibrant red iris. His teeth also become sharper with two noticeable fangs extending further down, similar to a vampire. Personality Never speaking, unless stating his spells, Gong Gong is regarded as a quiet and reserved individual who rarely shows any signs of his true feelings. Instead, he appears cold and emotionless, even during battles. Its difficult for the other more outgoing members of his guild to get along with him since he keeps to himself so much, but follows orders effeciently, making him a valuable asset nonetheless. Alice Asher seems to consider him a sort of rival as they are both mages specializing in Water Magic, and often tries to trump him when it comes to battles. While she's more brash and spontaneous, Gong Gong is considered a calculating and analytical fighter who prefers to watch his opponents versus getting into any sort of discussion, and formulating plans silently. Before his time with the Black Dogs, Gong Gong was a proud warrior with his brother, and the two were known as a fearsome duo. He was much more relaxed and outgoing, seen smiling frequently and holding conversations with others. It is unknown when his personality changed so drastically but it can be assumed that it is associated with the death of his brother. When engaging in his Blood Water Dragon Mode, his mood shifts dramatically to a more ravenous persona. He will regularly assault an opponent, even if they are weakened, and overwhelm them completely. Gong Gong is noted to bare his fangs like an animal while in this mode. His guildmates have regarded him as being more of a monster than a human when he fights in this manner. Not much is else known about his likes and dislikes as keeps silent for most of the time, but can be seen meditating frequently throughout the day. History Prior to becoming a Dragon Slayer, Gong Gong lived in a remote area of the kingdom with his brother and was raised by the great water dragon, Wetwing, and its brother the blood dragon, Dreadbiter. It was there that Gong Gong and his brother learned the lost arts of dragon slaying and acquired their own form of magic. What happened to the two dragons remains a mystery. Gong Gong was once a proud warrior mage who fought alongside his brother, a renowned Blood Dragon Slayer. The two stood against many threats to their land and were regarded as a powerful duo that could seemingly not be beaten. It wasn't until his brother began thirsting for more power that the two began drifting apart. Ultimately, the two met in a final duel that led to the death of his brother and Gong Gong's acquisition of his Slayer Magic. Plot Coming Soon. Magics & Abilities Gong Gong possesses exceptional battle prowess in both physical combat and magic casting, and is regarded as the most seasoned warrior in the Black Dogs Guild. Having outstanding levels of strength, speed, agility and durability, Gong Gong can clash against other powerful S-Class mages with ease and hold his own. Among all the members within the guild, Gong Gong has the largest range of ability, being able to fight efficiently from close, mid and long range, and can fight both offensively and defensively. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Gong Gong is amazingly fast, even by human standards, moving gracefully throughout an area without much effort. Like water, his movements are fluid, and his speed affords him great reflexes, as well. On foot, he can traverse long distances at speeds that rival horseback. This means that he can move several dozen yards in mere moments. When moving, he's often depicted as blur, capable of weaving in and out of areas without being detected. Even his movements are difficult to discern by the naked eye, and requires someone of equal standing and excellent perception to track him. He's capable of performing feats that would be described as otherwise inhuman, such as running up the side of building or crossing over a body of water without breaking its surface. A single punch is stated to be difficult to react to in time and some have even been hit without seeing the attack coming. The guild holds his speed in very high regards, as well as his physical condition, and consider him a valuable asset to the team. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Because of his great speed, his reflexes are just as impressive. He can dodge incoming attacks with amazing skill, as well as engage multiple opponents without sustaining any injuries. Gong Gong once showed, in a rare instance of self promotion, the ability to snatch an arrow from the air before it could hit him. This means that his perception is so that he can selectively slow down time around him to process the information and react accordingly. His mind is able to register his surroundings at an above average human rate, allowing him to percieve things at a much slower pace. During combat, its impossible to hit him if you're not of equal rank as he can effortlessly dodge and parry attacks. Gong Gong has spent his entire life conditioning his body to react without thinking and does so through muscle memory. Meaning, even if weren't to think of the next following action, his body, through countless testings of different scenarios, will automatically choose the best action and react. Enhanced Agility: Gong Gong's fighting style consists of mainly speed and agility, which in turn allows him greater flexibility with his attacks and a wider range of points to strike. He does so by maneuvering himself through acrobatic feats such as flips, slides or using the area around him. Leaping over large structures pose no trouble to him and dodging attacks are quite easy, if not natural. Acrobatics have always been a sort of specialty to him and can leap from rooftops and trees with great precision without fear of falling. He regularly uses his agility to place himself in an advantageous position and attack or cast spells from there. *'Enhanced Coordination & Balance: '''Walking on rope or standing on tree branches are as natural to him as walking on solid ground. He's able to traverse on thin materials without fear of falling or losing balance and possesses amazing coordination when it comes to navigating through an area. When wielding weapons, he's shown excellent skill in following its movements even when performing flashy attacks. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Gong Gong possesses exceptional skill in unarmed combat and has the most refined style out of all the Black Dogs. His style of combat is reminiscent of a ninja, combining speed based attacks with stealth to surprise his enemies and disable them before they are aware. He also employs a wide variety of punches and kicks from his arsenal but prefers to strike with an open palm or using his fingers like daggers for thrusting techniques. Of all the members within Black Dogs, his discipline and skill is considered the greatest, even more so than Griffon Asher, but lacks a certain resolve found in the Blaze Mage. He can easily fight on par with any member within the guild, taking on either Griffon, Alice or Roland in combat, maintaining a cool head in the process. He's been known to dispatch multiple targets without much effort, barring their skill is not that of a master, and has taken out a whole group of bandits while on board a train, meaning he doesn't have any difficulty in battling in confined spaces. He's known to adapt well to his surroundings, using both speed and agility to maneuver through obstacles. Though trained in offensive fighting, Gong Gong prefers to use an opponent's momentum against them, often using twists or throws to toss his opponents. He often targets an opponent's sense of balance, deploying techniques that throw their footing off so he can gain an advantage. He's usually seen as the cleaner of the group, someone who can get into a location and disable multiple targets to allow the rest of his guild a clear path. *'Nameless Style''' (無名流, Mumei-Ryū) Gong Gong's form of fighting has been titled the Nameless Style due to his inability to speak, therefore no one knows what the original name is. When executing techniques, instead of them having a particular name, they merely have a number assigned to it depending on their complexity or difficulty to execute. The Nameless Style is the culmination of all his techniques consisting of equal parts punches, kicks and grappling techniques. This style is also known to utilize not only his hands and feet, but incorporates his entire body, such as his elbows, knees and shoulders. Even his head for a select number of techniques. He also has a range of grappling techniques that target different body parts to either trap them or redirect an attack to harmlessly pass him. He's known for using techniques that target an opponent's balance, meaning most of his moves will either trip an opponent, flip them over in a toss or knock them to ground, leaving them in a prone position and succeptable to a followup attack. As the element of water, this style is described as fluid, able to seamlessly enter combat, exchange attacks and identify openings or weak points to strike. His style is perfectly suited for single combat or engaging multiple opponents, able to quickly adapt to a particular situation and/or surroundings. **'One' (一, Ichi) The most basic attack Gong Gong uses. Bringing one hand to his side, Gong Gong will simultaneously thrust his palm forward and stomp his same side foot the moment it strikes the opponent. The force of the attack emits a small shockwave, releasing a burst of force and sending his opponent flying backwards. If struck, this technique has the potential to shatter an opponent's sternum if Gong Gong charged completely, or cause massive internal damage. Expert Weapon Specialist: Because his Blood Dragon Slayer magic revolves around molding weapons, Gong Gong is an experty in their usage. He's known to wield a variety of bladed weapons without effort and can perform single and two-handed attacks. These weapons range from swords, halberds, scythes and bladed whips. Also, he can wield a weapon in each hand, making him ambidextrous, and possesses equal strength and speed in both. Just like his style of unarmed combat, Gong Gong's style of weapon fighting is equaly refined, and can deliver attacks with lethal precision and power. Mental Abilities Perceptive Combatant: Gong Gong is a trained warrior, both in physical and magical combat. With years of experience, he's honed his senses and awareness to aid him in battle. As such, when engaging in combat, he can quickly discern an opponent's attack patterns through observation, and deduce how his enemy's spells work through trial and error. His observational skills are so great that he can gather important information about his opponent through quick glances, though longer instances allow for greater information to be processed. This is the reason why Gong Gong remains defensive when engaging in battle, prefering to watch his opponents so that he can develop the proper counter strategies against them. Also, Gong Gong can discern if an opponent is weakening either through fatigue or a previous ailment by measuring the strengths of attacks over a period of time. This level of perception allows him to remain one step ahead of his opponents, utilizing his physical abilities to overcome them. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Because Slayer Magic requires great magical power to use, only those of exceptional magical ability are able to wield it to its truest form. Gong Gong is no different and possesses truly incredible levels of magical energy, with large reserves to aid him in battle. With such levels of power, his spells are delivered with considerably more force behind them, as well as being able to overcome spells that clash against his. Also, his power allows him to take control of nearby bodies of water, which help fuel his spells without taxing his own magical reserves. When venting it as a physical manifestation, Gong Gong's magical power appears as a pale blue aura eminating from his entire body. It doesn't appear to produce any sort of damaging effect to his immediate surroundings. Instead, it appears as vapor while generating a mild wind to rustle through the area. This matches well with his rather calm personality, though if he wishes, he could increase the potency of his magical aura to produce a tremble and increased release of pressure. Water Dragon Slayer Magic Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) Gong Gong's signature Slayer Magic. Similar to other elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, Gong Gong is able to produce and manipulate this element for a wide variety of offensive and defensive purposes. The style of Water Dragon Slayer Magic is known to be much more fluid and relaxed then the more aggressive Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, utilizing sweeping and circular movements to produce its spells. Gong Gong typically uses intricate hand gestures to signal the casting of a spell, but this is more for concentration and breathing to facilitate the casting process. Because of its form, Water Dragon Slayer Magic creates spells that deal tremendous crushing damage, able to smash against a target under its weight, or sweep them away as if they were in a raging river. Gong Gong can create streams or waves of considerable size and force, and seemingly direct its movements through his hands or mental command. Water Dragon Slayer Magic is known to be connected to a person's calm state, with the magic requiring a level of focus and concentration from the user. This means that distractions could weaken the spell's overall effect and form, and bouts of rage could potentially make the magic unusable. This is why Gong Gong maintains a cool and calm demeanor, and approaches combat with a calculating mind. Aside from producing projectiles of water, he's also able to coat any part of his body to strike with additional damage or provide temporary protection. As a Dragon Slayer, he has some spells that resemble a dragon and their attacks, such as spewing out a stream of water from his lungs, lacing his fingers with water to perform a piercing claw attack or channeling the water around his arms for a wing maneuver. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, he can consume water to heal his wounds and give himself a boost in power. When fighting in the rain, he can maintain an extended time period in battle without tiring due to the constant access of water, and fuel his spells without it straining his body or draining his magical reserves. * Water Dragon's Roar (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō) As with any Dragon Slayer, the user inhales a vast amount of air, filling their lungs to their utmost capacity and then exhales a powerful stream of their respective element. Gong Gong breathes in, puffing his chest in the chest in the process and the releases a strong stream of high pressurized water that can knock back his targets and deal tremendous damage. The stream has enough concussive force to smash through rocks. Also, Gong Gong has the ability to adjust the size and intensity of the stream by shrinking its width so it can slice cleanly through metal. **'Water Dragon's Steam Bath' (水竜の蒸し風呂, Suiryū no Mushiburo) An interesting ability that Gong Gong possesses is to increase the temperature of the water he produces to boiling levels. Combined with his Roar spell, Gong Gong can unlease a intense spray of boiling water to not only deal great blunt damage, but deal additional scalding heat to burn his opponents. When releasing this spell, steam rises in great amounts all around him, casting a mist and obscuring a target's vision momentarily. *'Water Dragon's Claw' (水竜の鉤爪, Suiryū no Kagidzume) Gathering water around a foot, Gong Gong propels himself into the air, and in a display of acrobatic prowess, twists his body to allow the water to swirl around him and then brings down his foot. A powerful wave of high pressurized water is released that collides against a target and sends them crashing down into the ground with a watery explosion. At close range it can deal tremendous damage, but Gong Gong is also able to release this spell as a projectile by completing the motion and sending the water from his foot after he performs the kick. *'Water Dragon's Drilling Fang' (水竜の掘削牙, Suiryū no Kussakukiba) Different from a Dragon Slayer's Crushing Fang, Gong Gong gathers swirling water around a single fist, increasing its speed until it shapes itself into a drill and then drives the attack into a target for increased damage and a piercing ability to bypass an opponent's defenses. This attack is capable of boring through hard substances such as stone or steel, and can increase its size depending on how much power Gong Gong uses to fuel the spell. * Water Dragon's Ferocious Jaws (水竜のどう猛顎, Suiryū no Dōmō Ago) Gong Gong first summons a large pillar of spinning water that explodes near the tip into a massive dragon's head. Using his arms for guidance, he can then control the jaws movements and cause them to bite down on a target by clasping his hands similar to how an animal closes its mouth. The target is then dealt massive crushing damage from the initial attack, but also additional damage when the head detonates in a watery explosion. Gong Gong has shown the ability to direct the pillar before biting down on his targets, and can attack either grounded or airbourne opponents. *'Water Dragon's Trident Bullet' (水竜の槍弾, Suiryū no Yaridan) Gong Gong will summon a large amount of water to completely coat his entire body, spinning around him like a small tornado. He will then thrust himself forward at incredible speeds towards a single target. The water coating his body will appear as a large drill and strike his opponent, delivering a devastating full body attack. Even though already dealing tremendous damage, Gong Gong will continue to push his enemy back, slamming through any objects in front of them before finally slamming against a harder substance to finish the attack. While inside, Gong Gong will be completely parallel to the ground and strike with both his fists extended in front of him. * Water Dragon's Lashing Tail '(水竜の固縛尻尾, ''Suiryū no Kobaku Shippo) Channeling swirling water around a single leg, Gong Gong turns his body while simultaneously raising that leg and bringing it down vertically to release a thin but incredibly fast water projectile capable of slicing the ground while rushing towards its target. Its strength is enough to cut through solid substances like wood and stone, and Gong Gong has shown the ability to release this attack while in the air to rain down on his opponents. Gong Gong isn't limited to merely launching this attack vertically. He's also capable to turning his body, performing a spin kick to release the attack. *'''Water Dragon's Stomping (水竜の踏み, Suiryū no Fumi) Raising one leg and slamming it towards the ground, Gong Gong can cause pillars of water to erupt one after another until reaching its intended target. The pillars can reach great heights, meaning airbourne targets are still within reach, and have the ability to strike multiple opponents or causing tremendous damage to the surrounding area. When he used this spell in a wooded area, you could clearly see the pillars above the tree line. He's capable of using this spell to destroy large structures by causing the pillars to erupt all around a specific area, effectively trampling it in the process and bringing it to the ground. Before the pillars erupt, the ground will begin to shake and then explode underneath his targets. Large craters are left in the pillars' wake. *'Water Dragon's Whirling Vortex' (水竜の旋回渦, Suiryū no Senkai Uzu) A close ranged spell with devastating results. Gong Gong extends his arm to the side with his hand open. At the center of his palm, swirling water will begin to gather and create an orb that grows as more water accumulates. The orb becomes a super condensed ball of raging water with explosive potential that churns as Gong Gong mentally holds the orb together. Once sufficient water is gathered, Gong Gong will then rush towards his target and strike them in the chest or midsection, releasing all the energy in one massive watery explosion, dealing tremendous damage and then sending the target rocketing backwards, spinning in the air before ultimately colliding against another object to inflict additional damage. Gong Gong is also able to use this spell while coming down on a target to limit the possibility of escape, releasing all the energy on top of them and crushing them under its power, leaving behind a large crater in the process. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi) Blood Water Dragon Mode Blood Water Dragon Mode (モード血水龍, Mōdo Chimizuryū) When accessing his brother's Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, Gong Gong enters a dual slayer mode known as Blood Water Dragon Mode. This form of Slayer Magic combines the effects of both magics into a single form. Noteably, Gong Gong undergoes a partial transformation where his hair turns blood red and his teeth become sharper. Another difference is that the water he produces is now a deep blood red. His brother's magic was known to be much denser and heavier than water, allowing him to strike targets with much more weight behind it. Gong Gong's magic is now also heavier, resulting in even more blunt damage against his targets. Also, because of its consistency, its harder for targets to escape the blood water if they are trapped within it. His brother's magic also provided a higher level of shaping, allowing him to create objects that he could use as either projectiles or handheld weapons. Mixed with his Water Dragon Slayer Magic, Gong Gong can now also create these objects and mix them with his own spells to create new ones. Blood Dragon Slayer Magic also has a unique ability to momentarily turn the blood into a solid substance, making their spells exceptionally durable. Now mixed with his Water Slayer Magic, Gong Gong can create spells with rock hard durability that allows him to strike with piercing damage considering most of his constructs are bladed weapons. Blood Water Dragon Mode is initiated through a sacrifice of blood, either Gong Gong's or his targets, meaning he must consume the blood if his targets if he does not wish to use his own. The differences in using his own or a target's is as follows: if Gong Gong uses his own blood to initiate the mode, he can only maintain it for short periods of time or he begins to suffer from desanguination, eventually weakening in the process. If he were to consume the blood of his targets, he can initiate the mode more freely and increase the duration for much longer. The amount of blood that is required to maintain the mode isn't proportionate to the amount used in spells. Instead, a small amount is needed to initiate it, while a constant sampling is required for the rest of the duration. *'Blood Water Dragon's Red Wing Flash' (血水龍の赤い翼閃光, Chimizuryū no Akaitsubasa Senkō) Using the shaping abilties of a Blood Dragon Slayer, Gong Gong forms a large twisted scythe of solid blood in each hand, wielding the deadly weapons in combat. To perform this spell, he will then leap towards his targets, rushing past them as he swipes his weapons, slashing them across the chest to deal massive damage and sending them into the air in the process. This spell has potentially lethal properties as it can cleave objects in two, with only strong opponents taking on the brunt of this attack and surviving, albeit suffering great damage in the process. Gong Gong has shown exceptional proficiency in wielding this weapons, twirling them in hands in a flashy manner but completely trained. *'Blood Water Dragon's Fang Armor' (血水竜の牙装甲, Chimizuryū no Kiba Sōkō) Gathering the blood water around his arms and shoulders, Gong Gong is able to temporarily solidify the liquid and create armor composed of jagged scales. This armor increases Gong Gong's defense without hampering his speed and agility. Also the armor is very durable and can withstand large amounts of punishment before ultimately shattering if sustaining too much damage. Aside from looking menacing, the armor also serves as a lethal addition to close quarters combat by increasing the damage Gong Gong can inflict while using his arms. Additionaly, the sharp scales can slash his targets, causing his opponents to slowly bleed out. Gong Gong employs a strategy where he gets in extremely close to perform a bearhug and dig the scales deep within his opponents, effectively bleeding them while causing excrutiating pain. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (滅竜奥義 改, Metsuryū Ōgi Kai) **'Blood Water Dragon's Grinding Fang Feast' (血水龍の牙饗宴研削, Chimizuryū no Kibakyōen Kensaku) A highly advanced spell only accessible when Gong Gong is surrounded by large quantities of water that they can alter with its blood effect. Like a raging typhoon, Gong Gong will cause all the water to rush around a target, funneling around them to create a huge whirlpool and trapping them at the center. Then, in perfect unison, Gong Gong will cause the water to rise as they raise their hands, creating a huge tornado and ensuring that their target is unable to escape. Once the tornado has reached its desired height, Gong Gong gestures with their hands, typically clapping them together, causing the entire structure to shift from a liquid to a solid. But instead of forming a frozen tornado, it is now composed of large shards and spikes, creating a twisted and lethal structure that inflicts grievous amounts of damage to any within it. The change happens almost instantaneously, with a single flash of light signaling the shift. All the spikes point inward, impaling their targets in the process, and while a target of sufficient durability can survive this, ordinary individuals would be killed. What makes this spell even more dangerous is that Gong Gong is able to cause the spikes to rotate, creating a shredder while doing so, and inflicting even more damage. Any target trapped inside is strike from all angles, making it impossible to avoid if trapped within, and the spinning effect causes additional wounds, splattering their blood across the inside of the structure. This spell is one of great lethality, only used with the intent to kill its victims. As such, while the use may not have murderous intent, they are actively using a spell that ensures it. Trivia *His appearance and techniques are based on Naruto's Tobirama Senju. *All Slayer Magic referenced in this article is its own form and not to be associated with any other Slayer version existing within the site. *Gong Gong is a Chinese water god or sea monster, known in Chinese mythology, folktales and religious stories who is often depicted as having red hair and the tail of a serpent (or dragon). His nature seems generally destructive, and he is blamed for various cosmic catastrophes.